Guide:From Zone 1
This is a guide starting right from Zone 1! It will be updated over time! First steps Initially, you will find the UI rather confusing. You should see a box saying "Food". Click on the button labelled "Gather". You will now be gathering 1 food per second. Once you have 15 food, start chopping wood with the new button. Wait until you have 10 of that as well. You should now be able to build a Trap from the bottom-left menu. Click on the Trap button. Remember that every time you add something to the build queue, you will have to manually build it with the Build button. You can see the countdown until it is finished - initially the Trap will take 5 seconds. Once it has built, click on the "Check Traps" button. Once the bar finishes, you now have a Trimp - your first of billions! From the bottom-left menu, you can see buttons to hire workers. Click on "Farmer" and your 5 food will be spent on hiring a farmer. He will gather food for you every second. You can also fire workers with the "Fire" button, although you will NOT get a refund of your 5 food. Continue to build and check Traps until you have 5 Trimps.You will probably want 3 Farmers and 2 Lumberjacks. Now build and check a few more Traps. You can only hire half of your Trimps - the rest are there to breed. Meanwhile, click on the "Research" button to research some science. Once you have 10 science, you can buy the "Battle" upgrade and you will see a grid of 100 squares in the bottom-right. This is Zone 1. Now click "Fight". Each square represents an enemy which you must kill. The progression is left to right, then up a row. If a square contains a symbol, it means that you will get loot from it - hover over it to see what you will get. Zone 1 In your first zone, you will receive various books. These are upgrades that can be researched with resources. Here are the ones you will get: * Bloodlust - this is probably going to be your first purchase. Buy it and turn Autofight on. * Miners - this allows you to assign workers to the Miner position. This is also very important, as metal is necessary for many useful things later on. Buy it and hire one or two. Note that this position costs 20 food instead of 5. * Scientists - this allows you to assign workers to the Scientist position. Later upgrades need a lot of Science, so make sure you get this upgrade! Note that this position requires 100 food. * Speedminer - this makes your miners work 25% faster. Given the high cost, you probably don't want to get this just yet - save your resources for other things. * Speedlumber - this makes your lumberjacks work 25% faster. Again, probably not top of your list yet. * Speedfarmer - this makes your farmers work 25% faster. As the rest. * Crafting Foreman - although this isn't an upgrade (it's free), it's still very useful. This guy builds things for you, although at only one-quarter of your speed. * Coordination - this upgrade allows you to have 2 Trimps fighting at once. Although you will have to wait longer between fights (due to breeding), you will have double the combat stats! You will also receive Food, Wood and Metal loot - these are a handy addition to your regular gatherings. You will also find Battle Territory Bonuses - these give you the space to hold more Trimps, which means quicker breeding and more workers! Buildings You will find many buildings that you can get. Here they are: * Hut - this gives you 3 more Trimps. Very useful. * House - this is unlocked later on. Gives you 5 Trimps. This is very usefull next time because this wont cost any gems. * Barn/Shed/Forge - this allows you to hold more of a resource at once. If you are planning to go away from the game for an hour or two, buy lots of these to avoid resource wastage. * Gym - this is unlocked at zone 2 and allows your trimps to block a small amount of damage from every attack. If your block is greater than the enemy's attack, you take no damage! There are many more housing buildings, but we'll take them as they come. Equipment You will also need equipment if you want to get far. Over the first few zones, you will find equipment. Each kind will boost either attack or health. As a rule of thumb, it is advisable to get one fewer Daggers than Shields, then one fewer Boots and so on. Now you should be prepared to take on the next few zones. Just keep building Huts, employing workers and killing enemies. Let's stop when we reach Zone 6. Maps You will unlock Maps at zone 6. Maps allow you to farm resources and gain important upgrades. Run the first map "Tricky Paradise" three times to get the Shield, Dagger and Boot prestige upgrades. These reset the level of that piece of equipment but make it much more powerful! You also get a small, temporary damage boost in the main World. You only get the temporary damage boost from a map that's the same level as your world zone (for now). Each upgrade (including weapon/armor prestiges) has a certain minimum map level at which it can appear. So, you will want to run high level maps to get those. For now, always run the highest map level you can. You can also make your own maps, but this costs Fragments. Drag the sliders to set stats -- the better the stats you want, the more expensive it will be. You should now be able to keep going until zone 11. Run a map every zone or two -- there is an important housing building at level 8, and you will want to keep up with those prestiges! If you skip a map level, that's OK. The non-prestige upgrades will all be added to any higher level map (e.g. if you skip map level 8 and run a level 9 map, you'll still get the Mansion upgrade). The prestiges won't all show up in a single map -- you just get one of those per map run (for now). So you may need to run your map a few times to get all the prestige upgrades. Hovering on the map name while you're running it, or clicking on it in the map chamber, will show you a count of "items". This is the total number of upgrades still available by running this map. When this reaches 0, you won't get any more upgrades, but you can still continue running it for regular loot. Unique maps If you run a zone 11 or higher map, you will find a special map called The Block. Running this special map gives you an upgrade called Shieldblock you need to have a prestige 3 shield or higher, which allows you to have your Shield do block instead of health, which is essential in the early game. Unique maps can only be found as drops, and can never be destroyed. There's another unique map called The Wall, which you get by running a map of level 15 or higher. This one gives you an upgrade that doubles your resource gains! Keep playing until the end of zone 17. You will find more prestige upgrades and a new housing building. Gems Up until now, you will only have gotten Gems from maps. But now you get a Dragimp which generates gems for you! Buy Tribute buildings to increase the rate at which you earn them! Gems are needed for certain upgrades and housing buildings, so make sure you have enough! Keep playing until zone 21 now. Helium & Portaling At zone 20, you will find a new map called Dimension of Anger. This is a difficult map, so make sure you have enough equipment (preferably some at tier IV) before trying to beat it. Once you beat it, you will get 45 Helium plus a "Portal" button. Once you press the "Portal" button, you will restart the world but get the helium that you earnt this run. From now on, you will get a small amount of Helium at the end of zones, so don't Portal just yet! I recommend pushing until you have beaten zones 26-28. Helium is used to get Perks, permanent upgrades that last through Portals. They give you all sorts of boosts. Continue playing until you've had enough, then portal. There are neat upgrades such as Nurseries, Resorts and Gymystic - make sure you grab them! When you do Portal, make sure you select "Discipline" under the challenge list - more on that later. Perks There are many Perks, but most will not appear yet -- only a small selection will be available to you right now. Spend your Helium how you like -- I recommend getting one in most of them (maybe not Agility), and then put extra in perks such as Looting, Motivation and Trumps. You can switch around your perks once per run by clicking Perks at the bottom menu. I recommend that you do this once you beat Dimension of Anger. Reduce your Bait and Trumps and increase your Looting -- the bonus applies to Helium earned as well! Challenges You can get more Perks by beating Challenges. These put you in a modified version of the world where certain extra rules apply. They give you new perks, powerful boosts or even extra Helium, so be sure to do them! Most challenges have certain unlock restrictions - the link will show them. Here is a list of the challenges and the order I think you should do them in: * Discipline - the extra rule does almost nothing - do this first. * Metal - this is considerably harder, but the perk is pretty powerful so do this next. * Size - this takes a few more Portals to get to. The perk is VERY powerful though, so make sure you do it once you unlock it. After the portal Complete the guide again (don't portal, but still complete the Dimension of Anger). Now that you have completed the Discipline challenge, put one point in the Range perk or two. You may see your min damage is increased, as this allows you to do higher damage instead of lower. Now complete Zone 33. You should get a new Unique Map called Trimple of Doom. Trimple of Doom Run the map, and complete it. At the end of Trimple of Doom is an Indianimp, which attacks first. The map may be tricky because of this. Now you earned another perk, called Relentlessness. We will put a level on it later, when the guide will be continued. be continued< i dont think so.... until the next episode of dragon ball z. Category:Guides